The legacy goes on
by 007chuck
Summary: blame daywalker82 for this pile of wired.  oh and if you recognize the film i am ripping good on you. this should be wired and fun.


Ok well some one naming no names here daywalker82 set me off on one of those wired ass tangents.

It is not a cross over it is just a ohmarge to two grate spys

oh and if you hate it blame daywalker he started it with the intersect

The legacy goes on.

M stood in the command centre at MI5.

"Connection established".

The view on the two large screens changed to a snow covered mountain.

The two outer screens changed to multiple camera views.

The main screen zoomed in on a helicopter.

" our man is in position on the centre camera. American rifles. Chilli mines . German explosives, fun for the hole family" said the operator called Lester petal.

"lets get some Id's" M said in authoritative tone.

"starting the scan" said Lester.

The camera focused in on a stocky looking man.

"Rathe Grobere, wanted for the bombing in a train station in Italy . He used risin I think the world could do with out him" Lester said reading off the file but adding his own touch to the end.

"well that is true" M said looking at the screen's.

The camera focused on another man how was wearing a t shirt which was bright yellow.

He was looking at a crate Vera and he picks up the gun and looks at it with pride and joy.

"we have another hit on a Jayne Cobb. He took down a aircraft because it spoiled his sniping championship" Lester said with a puzzled tone.

"how is that" M said looking at the Japanese girl.

"just got the hit on her a Anna woe. She is a hacker how supports the feminine radical rights movement." Lester said firmly

"what is that?" M said as the camera zoomed in on a red box with a digital display that displayed 6 digits changing non stop.

"That is a US GPS timing coder, it is what they use to control the GPS system" Lester said with a shocked tone.

"I don't know what will piss the Americans off more them losing it or us finding it" M said with a cheeky smile.

Lester smirked and went back to work.

M looked at the two guest talking.

"So do you think that this will be a problem" said Admiral Cole with a calm tone to his Russian counterpart.

"We have elections in two weeks and if the insurgents get there hands on this that would put a damper on the elections " responded Xenia Onatopp a rather sexy looking Russian general wearing brown leather that was tight and left nothing to the imagination.

"Then the military option limits the causality" Cole said as he picked up the phone.

M spoke up "My man is not finished"

"This is now a military operation"

"Blue bird to shark fire"Cole said in to the phone.

Meanwhile in the Atlantic ocean 100 miles away from the mountain that M was viewing.

"captain we have authorization to fire" said first officer Ellie

Captain Devon smiled.

" Commence firing." Devon

The Missile exited the firing tube. The missile began to track.

We have a good launch and the missile is tracking well

"Awesome!"

mean wile back in the control centre

"Get your man out of there" Cole said in a firm tone.

" Black knight this is White knight get the hell out of there" Lester said in a worried tone.

"Yes I can see what it is. IT is a Jeep in front of a plain now get the hell out of there!" Lester said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You will not wait" Lester said in a load tone.

Cole walked closer to the screen. "What is your Man waiting for?" Cole said in a angry tone.

The screen showed the Jeep move away. The camera moved to focus on a large tube like part of the plain that was concealed by the Jeep.

Lester looked at the screen in shock "oh no those are Russian sv5 nuclear torpedoes if the missile hits them" .

"Tell your men to destroy the missile" M said in a authoritative tone,

Cole rushed to the phone "blue bird to shark destroy I say destroy" said Cole in a frantic tone.

Captain Devon spoke firmly "Weapons bay destroy missile 1".

The seaman pressed the button "destruct negative"

The captain spoke "not awesome"

The admiral got off the phone "why can you not keep things locked up" Cole said to the general.

"Time to target" M said

"two minuets" Lester said in a calm voice.

On the mountain a guard guard tried to get a light sparked up.

Some one offers him a light.

The man looks up and gets punched out.

"filthy habit" says a dark curly haired man.

He looks at the lighter and clicks a button on the bottom of the lighter and chucks it in to a creat of RPGs and runs towards a truck that is carrying a scud missile.

He got on the back of the truck as a large explosion boomed over the terrorist bizarre.

Chaos insures.

Back in the command center.

Cole looks in shock at the explosion.

"What does your man think his doing" Cole said with trepidation.

"his job" M said with a smile.

They look as the scud missile blows up. "Will there be anything left for the missile" lester said with awe.

M smiled "i doubt it"

The brown haired super agent skid under the plain with the nuclear torpedoes.

Tripping over the pilot as he also whacked his head in to the tarmac and his pilot helmet fell of and he was whacked a second later with it.

The man took the rifle the pilot was holding and ran up the steps to the two seater fighter jet.

He whacked the co pilot in the back knocking him uncontentious with the pilot helmet that the super spy had taken from the first pilot.

He stood on the stairs and machine gunned the control tower.

He entered the jet fighter happy with his work.

He felt the familiar filing and he know know how to pilot this Russian jet.

The jet came to life with a raw of the engine.

The thrust of the twin jets toppled a truck.

The plain began to fire havey machine guns. Peppering the creates and making every one run.

The man at the hands of the mig smiled as he looked at the rocket control.

The jet turned and came in direct line with a large tank.

He fired two missile taking out the tank.

Rathe grober got in to the other jet and started the engine.

The Rathe Grober started to taxi the jet on the other side of the run way.

The super agent taxied to the other side to grobber.

The missile was about to impact both rather and the agent hit the after burners.

The jet was thrust hard and fast along the run way.

The missile hit the camp causing a large explosion blowing out all the cameras and creating a large shock wave.

Back at command "black knight come in black night" said Lester with a worried tone.

"No response" lester said giving up.

The super agent cruised along trying to get his bearings.

The spy heard the rattle of machine gun fire to the rear of the jet.

The man turned his head as he felt a wire grout his neck.

He instinctively put his hands on the wire.

Rathe in the other jet locked a missile on the man how had just caused a big problem for groubber.

Those were his torpedoes.

"No one nicks my gear"

grouber fired the missile.

The spy was fighting for his life.

The spy's thoughts were getting the man how was trying to kill him dead.

Oh god not the bloke in that jet thought the spy as he heard the missile warning buzzer.

He jerked his knees which were holding the flight stick to the right causing the plain to bank hard to the right.

Grouber was not expecting that and flew the jet higher.

He was disorientated.

Were was he.

The spy looked up and saw grobers jet above him, he lined himself right above the jet.

The man was getting on his nerves.

He reached for ejcter seat button for his very annoying co pilot.

He fliked the safty and felt him slef begin to grow weaker.

He then flicked the switch.

The man how was holding the cable looked up in dread as the canopy of the jet disintegrated.

Here are the thoughts of the murderous co pilot and Rathe Grober are as event unfold.

Second after canopy was blown off. "oh I am going to have to walk in the freezing cold"

"oh wait that is not good" The copilot sees the jet directly above him.

"oh this is going to hurt." the jet of the ejection seat fires and thrusts him through the jet above and in to the copilot seat of the new jet.

Rathe grobers looks at what caused the noise "oh Fuc...

the copilot regains his scenes oh yay I am alive.

"the copilot looks at the status of the plain on his panel. The panel is let up like a big red light "I am boned."

The plain above the spy explodes in a fire ball.

"I hate back seat drivers" The curly haired man says with a smirk at his inventiveness.

"This is black knight to white night come in" the curly haired man says with a mocking tone.

The control room erupts in cheering and clapping. M smiles the speakers then give out a new message

"can you ask the admiral were he would like his weapons delivered" ,

Admiral Cole looks sheepish.

M turns to the admiral and smiles "so were would you like them admiral because I can think of a few places my man would like to stick them"

ok guys this is a load of bull and I know it I just had to do it.

If you want me to keep going I will but I dout you will.

Review but do not talk about spelling please I am sick of it.


End file.
